Revenge
by dreamygirl1796
Summary: Pepper and Cameron are leading a happy and peaceful life, they've got everything that one would want, perfect boyfriends, best friends, and so one! Until something happened which turn upside down their happy world and thus leading them to only one thing that is REVENGE! not really good at summary, read out to find out more!


**Hi! First of all this was a random idea that i had when watching the episode when whiplash injured Virgil, and i kinda written this story since long like really a long ago but i was not sure if i should published it... but now i giving it a try!  
**

 **Oh! in this story Cameron is the sister of Pepper,( her physical description) she has amber eyes and black hair and she is one year older than her.  
And she is dating the one and only Gene Khan.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not, will not and never will own IMAA! ( sadly... )**

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiing! "Shut up stupid alarm". A sleepy red-headed exclaimed, and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. "Come on sis wake up, it's already 8 o'clock and it's Sunday! come wakey wakey sleepy head."Cameron climb on the bed and start nudging her and soon it became a pillow fight and tickle fight.

"hahahaha….stop camy ok I am fully awake". She raised her hand in sigh of peace and went to the bathroom.

Back in the living room

"Dad did not called us yet". Cameron said in a worried tone, while making the breakfast for both of them.

"It been 3 days since he went to that mission,normally he would call, I worried Camy what if something happen to him..". she began to have terrible thoughts.

"No, it's dad we are talking about he is strong and he knows his daughters are waiting for him at home, we are just dramatizing." She put the bacon in Pepper's plate and serves her.

"Thanks, you are right. it's dad, he is strong." But deep inside she was very worried but she didn't want to make Cameron worried more and it was also the case for Cameron.

Soon both were eating in silence, until a phone rang, it Tony who was calling.

"hey honey"

"Yeah"

"No"

"I don't really want to go out today, I am not in the mood".

"No nothing is wrong".

"Ok love you too". And she ended the call, she didn't say anything to Tony cause Cameron was here, plus she didn't want to make Tony worried too.

 **To stark mansion**

"She is a very bad liar, I can feel something is troubling and I am going to find out". Tony said with a determine tone.

"Dad I am going to Pepper's house". He shout as he is going down the stairs.

"Ok son but don't come late".

 **BACK TO POTT'S RESIDENCE**

"What did Tony said?" Cameron asked out of curiosity.

"Oh he just said he is coming over". She said while drinking her tea.

"Pat you are sure that you are ok "and she places her hand on her shoulder, "you are worried about dad, huh?".

"And you're not? You are worried too, right"

"You know what, if we will remain here, we will continue to think the worst, so let's go out with our hot and sexy boyfriends!" Cameron squealed.

Pepper giggled. "you really know how to light me up, but you go out with your hot and sexy boyfriend an…"RRRing it was Cameron's phone that was ringing and it was none other than her hot and sexy boyfriend.

"It's Gene he asking me out what should I say? "She asked while covering the phone with one hand.

"Say yes!" she said trying to look excited.

"Are you sure? "She then receives a nod from her. "ok babe, love u".

"I am going to get ready" she exclaimed and left.

'At least she is going to have fun and not worried about dad' thought Pepper but then she heard,

Vrrrrrrroooooooooomm!(i guess it sound like this) A luxurious bike was parked.

"I bet that's my hot and billionaire boyfriend," She said loud as she did not notice Tony's presence.

"Wow such a welcome, I didn't expect that, maybe I should come more often here".he said with a smirk.

"Oh you like when I praise you, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say that I don't like it". And then he walked to Pepper.

Pepper's mood suddenly changed when she saw Tony. "OK does it count if I say I have the hottest and perfect boyfriend of the entire world!" Slowly she closes the distanced between them.

"And…"Tony asked in a flirty tone while caressing her cheek.

"And you're very strong, handsome, and you love me with all your heart and most important a very good kisser". She whispered in his ear.

"You seem to know me very well" he said smirking, "what about I show you my kissing skill then!" but just when he was about to kiss her, Cameron appeared.

"Sorry T but don't worry, I won't be here so you can do Anything you want to do". She said with a smirk while putting emphasis on the word anything.

And in response, she got a pillow in the face. "ok I am going!, don't be that impatient Pat". She said with a smirk, and then Gene appeared.

"Hi sweetheart" she greeted him with a kiss.

"Hello beautiful "and he deepened the kiss,

"Get a room "exclaimed Tony.

"Worry Stark that's exactly what I am going to do". He said with a evil smile.

Later when Tony and Pepper were finally alone.

"Wanna to talk about" he asked, while putting his hand on her cheek and caress her cheek gently.

"Kiss me "said Pepper while looking in his blue electric hypnotizing eyes.

"What " he asked her surprisingly. Normally he would not hesitate to kiss her, it's just that she took her by surprised. This is one of many reasons why he loves Pepper there is so many side of her, Sometimes he do not know how Pepper gonna react and that make him want to find more of her.

And with a quick move Pepper grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled him close and kiss him, at first Tony was shocked but later he regain himself and deepened the kiss. Tony pinned her on the sofa and got on the top of her with one hand on her waist and the other one on her cheeks while pepper was grabbing her shirt and the other hand in his hair. And soon the situation heated between the two.

"To …tony" she moaned as Tony was kissing her neckline, but then Tony stopped and looked in her eyes, her eyes hidden some kind of pain, that she was hiding from him. "What!" she asked breathlessly "Pep, what is worrying? You are hiding something from me. He asked and observed her reaction." Soon pepper's expression changed, she didn't want to worry Tony but it's difficult to hide something from him, even the little makes out session that she planned to divert his mind didn't work.

She sighed, "Tony how can you easily say what's going on my mind? And she got up.

"Because I know you very well Pepper and you can't lie to me "he simply state and grabbed her waist and pinned her to the wall and make her look in his eyes.

"I…i am just worried about dad ,he has not even called us , I don't know why since this morning I am getting like negative vibes that something bad will happen". Then she hugged Tony and started crying, "I don't want anything bad happen to him Tony, after mom I've got only him, I don't want to lose him too". She was crying so much that Tony felt like crying too, he knows the fear of losing someone dear, but right now, he wanted to make pepper feel better, he cannot bear seeing Pepper suffering.

"Hey, hey honey nothing will happen to him, Virgil is the most brave and strong FBI officer that I have ever known, OK" and then he kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

 _ **At the park**_

Cameron decided to go to the park, it's always peaceful there, the lake, the ducks , while walking in hand with Gene. She was actually lost thoughts, what if he was really in trouble, she doesn't want anything bad happen to him.

Gene who has been observing her since they arrive knew that something was wrong.

"What is wrong Camy, I have been noticing you since we arrived, and you look worried?"

"It's probably nothing, but I am worried about dad, we have no news of him since three days."

"I am sure , he is fine, as far as I have known him , i can tell that he is strong."

"yeah, hope you are right", she said while putting her head on Gene shoulder and they walked until…..her phone rang.

"Damn I took pepper's phone by mistake" and look at the incoming call, "I wonder who could that can be" she said while hesitating to take the call as she was sensing something wrong.

"Just take the call and you would know "simply suggests Gene.

"Hello" she said in a small voice, "Yes, WHAT! At that instant the phone fell from Cameron's hand and she froze.

"Cameron! Cameron talk to me what happen. Who was it? "He tries to make her talk. And she fell on her knees, and said "its dad he ...he is in the hospital" she said blankly. And then she started to cry and fell in the arms of Gene. Gene was shocked, he didn't know what to do to calm Cameron and he just took Cameron in his arms. Slowly she began to calm herself, "Gene, I …I have to see him, we have to go to the hospital" she said while wiping her tears and got up, but then she froze. She remembered about pepper, "pepper". She said in a low voice, "how I am supposed to tell her". She said while a tear drop to the ground.

"Camy we have to tell her, if you break down like this, what will happen to her, among the two of you, it's you who is stronger." He try to console her but deep inside he was as scared as Cameron, Virgil represent a fatherly figure for him but he couldn't show his worries because he had to stay strong for Cameron.

 **Back to Potts residence**

"Pep, these don't look like cereal to me any more", and he throws it in the dustbin.

"Hey, that was mine". She said angrily.

"Sorry but it kinda look that mushroom soup you made for me three years ago" he teased.

"You! It was not my fault if you got the wrong recipe and my soup was not good" she defend herself.

"Not good! I will rather not use that word, it's too inappropriate; I will rather use Not consumable or worst soup ever! He exaggerated.

"Tony! I will make you pay for that" just when she was about to run after Tony when a mobile rang.

"It's Camy's phone, she must have took mine by mistake." She said.

"Hi sis, I know you have taken my phone, so how is your date with your hot and sizzling boyf…" she was cut off by Cameron.

"Dad! What has happen to dad Cameron, answer me!" she cried. Tony alert by her tone approached her.

"WHAT!, HOSPITAL!, which hospital ok am coming. "she end the call. And both rushed to the hospital, all along the way to the hospital, pepper didn't uttered one single word. Tony began to worry.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Virgil Potts, he has just been admitted". Tony asked at the receptionist.

Afterwards both run toward his room, and they found Gene and Cameron outside.

Pepper look from the glass of the door, and saw her father lying on the bed with bandage on his whole body. She trembled, her knees felt weak and she gave in, "DAD!" she cried.

 **OK** **that was it! what do you guys think? i know this is totally different... but please review and tell me your views!**


End file.
